deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sith Venator/Sangheili vs Krogan
Sangheili, intelligent reptillian zealots that were feared on the battle field from Halo, and Krogan, vicious reptiles from Mass Effect that were large and brutal that were born fighting. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Sangheili Loadout *Long Range Weapon: Type-50 Sniper Rifle System *Medium Range Weapon: Type-51 Carbine *Close Range Weapon: Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Explosive: Type-52 Guided Munitions Launcher/Explosive Krogan Loadout *Long Range Weapon: M-97 Viper *Medium Range Weapon: M-15 Vindicater *Close Range Weapon: M-300 Claymore *Explosive: M-100 Grenade Launcher Personal Edges (My Opinion) *For Long range weapons I give it to the Particle Beam Rifle, due to more stopping power per shot. *For Medium range weapons I give it to the Covenant Carbine because if hit and the victim does survive they will suffer from radiation. *For Close range weapons I give it to the M-300 Claymore, because unlike the energy sword it has range and can be reloaded. *For explosives I give the the edge to the M-100 Grenade Launcher, although I found myself torn one can fire many rounds from the M-100 before the Plasma Launcher is even charged up. Weapon Gallery The Battle Sangheili: Krogan: On an abandoned Space Station a group of Sangheili take one last look around before declaring all the Kig-yar on board dead. Right before they prepare to leave the station however a ship docks at the far side of the station and five Krogan emerge from the air-lock. The Sangheili Zealot sends the group's two Minors and one Major to lead the assault into the narrow corridors, while he and the Ultra stay back and provide cover support. The three sangheili walk cautiously forward until they spot the group of Krogan with their own eyes. The highest ranking Krogan roars and charges forward knocking one of the Minors onto the floor and depleting it's shields. The other two Sangheili fire their Carbines into the leader killing him quickly. Sangheili: Krogan: The closest Krogan to the downed Minor then headshots him with a Vindicater killing the minor instantly. Sangheili: Krogan: The surviving Minor and Major run away to regroup with the more experienced Sangheili when the Major is triple tapped from behind by a M-97 Viper. Sangheili: Krogan: The minor turns around as he runs and fires his carbine at the group of Krogan only to have a souple of shots hit, and those are asorbed by the Krogan's shields and armor. The Minor dives behind a crate the Zealot is using as a Sniping position. Soon enough another Krogan comes charging after the minor only to be hit dead in the neck by the Zealot's Particle Beam Rifle. Sangheili: Krogan: Out of nowhere from behind the group of Sangheili a Krogan with a M-100 Grenade launcher fires multiple shots into their position killing the Minor and seperating the Ultra and Zealot. Sangheili: Krogan: The Ultra sprints down the hallway half charging his plasma launcher every couple of seconds to be able to fire when an enemy appeared. Sure enough he turns a corner and finds himself looking at one of the Krogans. He charges up the plama launcher and fires all 4 plasma bolts into the Krogan killing it instantly. Sangheili: Krogan: The Ultra then runs into a cafeteria looking for the Zealot only to be blasted by a hiding Krogan with a M-300 Claymore. Sangheili: Krogan: The Zealot then de-cloacks from behind the Krogan, pulls out his energy sword and stabs the Krogan through the chest killing it. Sangheili: Krogan: The Zealot then deactivates his energy sword and puts it upon his hip. He runs to the initial area of the firefight only to find his borthers dead. He drops his Particle Beam Rifle and picks up a Carbine just in time to see a Krogan taking aim with it's Vindicator. They both fire at the same time hitting eachother dead on, but both of their armor and shields take it. The Zealot takes aim yet again this time unable to find the krogan, he checks his motion sensor to find nothing. He backs out of his cover into another area slowly. Then from a large maitnance room the krogan bashes down the door then charges at the Zealot hoping to deplete it's shields then shoot him while he is on the ground. The Zealot drops his Carbines and ignites his energy sword and impales the Krogan just as he tackles the Zealot. They both fall down onto the ground with a loud thump. The dieing Krogan attempts to bite the Zealot's head but the Sangheili just pushes more force onto the blade until the Zealots hand is actually inside the Krogan's body. The Krogan lets out one last growel before he dies. Sangheili: Krogan: The Zealot pushes the dead warrior off of him and gets up slowly taking in the sight of the blood-shed before screaming out "For the Covenant!" and heads back to his ship to report the battle to his Clan Leader. Winner: Sangheili Category:Blog posts